The present invention relates to a connector, and especially to a connector which is connected to the computer peripheral devices or other related products.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art connector is illustrated. The connector includes a plug 10. The plug 10 can be inserted into a computer peripheral device (such as modem, mouse, etc.) (not shown). A plurality of connecting terminals 101 are formed in the plug 10. The connecting terminals 101 can be connected to a circuit board or the related circuit board (not shown). The plug 10 is screwedly connected to a metal plate 12 by using screws 11. One end of the plug 10 is connected to a protecting cover 13. The cover 13 may avoid the deformation of the connecting terminal 101. The cover 13 can support the plug 10.
Since the connecting terminal 101 can be inserted into a circuit board of a computer or other related circuit board. The circuit board can be inserted to a power source. In order that the computer peripheral device is not affected by electrostatic charges and to provide a steady message, the metal plate 12 of above structure is made of zinc alloy with a preferred hardness so as to generate a conduction effect. The electrostatic charges are lead out by the metal plate 12 so as to have a ground effect.
However, since the metal plate 12 of the zinc alloy has a preferred hardness and thus it is hard to be shaped and thus the assembly work is hard. Furthermore, the assembly cost is high. Furthermore, since the zinc alloy is expensive and thus the assembly cost is high.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a connector which is connected to the computer peripheral devices or other related products. The outer cover plate is made of plastic injection so as to reduce cost. A conduction effect is formed by the first metal plate and second metal plates so that the electrostatic charges in the circuit board can be lead out effectively for replacing the prior art zinc alloy product which has a preferred hardness and can be shaped, and is more expensive than the plastic frame. Since the cost of zinc is high so as to increase the whole cost of a computer in assembly.
To achieve the objects, the present invention provides a connector including a first plug, a second plug and a connecting casing. The first plug and second plug are installed with a plurality of terminals. each side of the first plug and second plug can be inserted with a computer peripheral device (such as a mouse, or a modem). The first plug and second plug are firmly secured to the connecting casing. The connecting casing is integrally made of plastic injection. A plurality of metal plates are installed on the connecting casing. The metal plate on the connecting casing has effect of conduction so that the electrostatic charges on a circuit board can be lead out effectively to provide steady message to the computer peripheral devices. Therefore, the cost is reduced and can be mass-produced. The plurality of metal plates are formed with two holding portions for buckling a circuit board.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.